Ne me quitte pas
by Lias
Summary: terminé le 2eme chapitre est là. Dernier combat entre Voldie et Harry allez lire, et laisez moi des REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

Voilà, une nouvelle fic un peu plus grande. Il y aura un 2eme chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Laissez moi des reviews pour que je sache si ça vaut la peine de continuer.  
Bisous et bonne lecture.  
Lias.  
  
Ne me quitte pas.  
  
Harry était là, dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Il fini d'empaqueter ses affaires dans sa valise, et s'assis sur son lit. Il jeta à la pièce un regard circulaire. « Peut-être pour la dernière fois » se dit il en tremblant. Mais il avait pris sa décision. Voldemort avait encore tué, tué en demandant à Harry de ce présenté à lui, si il voulait que tous ses massacres cesse. Bien sure, Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que Voldemort ne tuerait plus après en avoir fini avec lui, mais il ne pouvait plus supporté la culpabilité qui pesé sur ces épaules, un peu plus lourde à chaque meurtre, ni continuait à ignoré les regards de ses camarades qui semblaient l'accuser. Harry n'était pas dupe, à 16 ans, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tué un sorcier très puissant, ayant bien 60 ans d'expérience en matière de magie, tel que l'était Voldmort.Alors quoi, chercher t'il la mort ?  
  
Non, mais il voulait en finir, voila tout. Malgré cela, il garder espoir. Il s'était quelque peu entraîné, avait appris quelques sortilèges, et, après tout, n'était il pas le survivant ?  
  
Il l'avait dit à Dumbledore, qui avait acquiescé, il avait l'air si vieux et fatigué, mais Harry s'était aperçu qu'il paressé las. Peut être, pensait il que de toute façon, c'était le moment ou jamais. Enfin, il paressé d'accord. Harry avait également avertie Ron, qui avait hoché la tête tristement, il n'avait rien dit, mais Harry savait ce que cela voulais dire : « Harry, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que quoi que je dise tu le fera. Je t'aime, mais si tu dois le faire, vas-y, même si tu dois mourir, je comprendrais que tu me laisse sois prudent. » Harry pensa à Ron, Il c'était considérablement aigrit depuis la mort de Percy. Ron n'avais jamais du s'imaginer qu'il pouvait vivre sans lui, et les remarques constante de Percy qui agacaient tant Ron, lui manquaient actuellement. De Plus, Percy allait se marier avec Pénélope, et Voldemort l'avait tué quelques mois avant le mariage. Percy avait l'air si heureux, puis rien... Ron en avait pleuré de long mois, augmentant sa rage contre le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
Lorsque Harry avait appris la nouvelle à Hermione, elle avait éclaté en sanglot en se jetant dans ses bras, mais comme Ron, elle paressé résignée. « Veux tu qu'on t'accompagne ? » demanda Hermione, Mais Harry avait décliné l'invitation, et elle n'avait pas insisté. De toute façon, elle était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que ce combat était entre Voldemort et Harry, et qu'elle, ou Ron, n'avais rien à y faire, Si ce n'était que de mettre Harry en danger, car Voldemort était au courant de l'amitié qui les noué.  
  
Harry pensa enfin à Solla, Une élève de Serdaigle, qui avait un an de moins que lui et avec qui il sortait depuis le début de sa 5eme année. Solla à qui il n'avait rien pu dire, Solla qu'il aimait tant. Il voulait lui parler la veille, mais devant son insouciance et sa guettée, il n'avait pu que se taire. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, pas à elle, il ne voulait que rien ne lui arrive ... Jamais. Et à la pensée de ce que Voldemort pourrait lui faire si il apprenait leur lien, Harry fremissait d'horreur, Jamais, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait si quelque chose lui arrivait par sa faute. IL l'aimait trop, alors, il l'avait juste étreint un peu plus fort que d'habitude, la veille, avant de partir. Avait-elle senti sont trouble ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne le saurait jamais. « Je t'aime » lui avait il murmurer avant de partir, et en remontant dans son dortoir, il avait pleuré, pleuré comme un enfant. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps, et pourtant, il avait versé des larmes durant des heures, se vidant de toutes ses eaux, et de toutes ses forces, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.  
  
« Solla » Murmura t'il en fermant les yeux. Il contemplait son visage collé sur ses paupières, ses yeux, bleu, vert, gris, d'une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais pu d'écrire, ses cheveux lui rappeler un vieux livre moldu, qu'il avait lu lorsqu'il était en primaire, un livre qui s'appelait Le petit prince « Pour moi, les blé ne me rappelle rien, et je trouve ça triste. Mais si tu m'apprivoises, et que je t'apprivoise, ils me rappelleront tes cheveux, qui ont la même couleur que le blé. » Et son sourire, son sourire éclatant, ses dents parfaite, sa peau si douce, et ses petites mains ! « Solla »  
  
Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et une Solla apparu encore devant lui. Une Solla si différente pourtant, elle était décoiffée, avait les yeux rouge, et des larmes coulait sur ces joues. Pourtant, même ainsi, elle avait l'air d'un ange.  
  
« Ainsi, c'est vrai ? Commença t'elle, ainsi, tu pars ? » Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux d'Harry, elle attendait une négation. « Harry, tu ne peux pas y aller, tu ne peux pas me quitter, oublie-tu tous ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ? Oublies-tu le bonheur qui nous est destiné ? oublies- tu que tu m'avait promis de me faire l'amour cent fois par nuit, que tu m'avais promis de beaux enfants, que tu m'avait juré que tu serait toujours auprès de moi, que tu m'avait dit que rien ne nous séparerait jamais ? » Harry baissa la tête, non, il ne l'avait pas oublié, chaque parcelles de son corps s'en rappelait, « Ne me quitte pas ! Si tu veux, on partira loin, là où IL ne pourra pas te retrouver, je te cacherais constamment, et je ferais tout pour toi, je travaillerais, je te protègerais, tu n'auras à te soucier de rien, mais je veux pouvoir m'endormir près de toi chaque jour. Mon amour pour toi est si fort que je pourrais LE tué. Pour toi, je déplacerais des montagnes, je t'emmènerais sur Pluton en transplanant, je te donnerais mon air pour que tu respire, ma chaleur pour que tu te réchauffe, mon cœur pour que le tien batte, ma vie pour que tu vive, mais je t'en supplie, ne pars pas, ne me quitte pas ! » Harry regardait désormais ses chaussures, comment allait il faire pour la quitter ?  
  
« Je t'en supplie Harry, ne me laisse pas ! Emmène-moi avec toi, je me ferais toute petite, je veux juste rester près de toi pour toujours. Tu n'as qu'à me transformer en broche, et m'accrocher sur ta robe, pour que je sois avec toi. Tu n'as qu'à ne faire rétrecir, et me glisser contre ton cœur, Harry, j'ai besoin de toi, ne me quitte pas... » Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Il l'aimait tellement... Et c'est pour ça qu'il devait le faire, pour elle, pour la protéger. « Pourquoi ? » demanda t'elle doucement au milieu de ses larmes « POURQUOI ? » Elle avait hurlé, comme si son âme cherchait à se libérer de son cœur par se cri.  
  
« C'est mon destin » Répondit Harry. Solla le regarda encore « Je t'aime tellement Harry Potter ». Puis elle parti, parti en courant sans se retourner. Harry resta là, quelques secondes, puis parti, sorti du collège, traversa le parc, sans bien se rendre compte » de ce qu'il faisait. Une fois sorti, il transplana devant la maison des Jeux du sort  
  
« Moi aussi je t'aime » dit il avant d'entrer pour y retrouvé Voldemort. « Moi aussi je t'aime Solla. ».  
  
A SUIVRE... 


	2. chapitre 2

Voilà, la 2eme et dernière partie est arrivée. Je réponds aux reviews à la fin. Bonne lecture à tous,  
  
Lias.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 2  
  
  
  
« Ainsi tu es venu, Harry Potter. » Voldemort était là, debout, ces mangemorts ne l'accompagnaient pas. Visiblement, lui aussi avait pensé que le duel devait être une affaire entre eux deux. Seul Nagini était présent. « Tu vas enfin pouvoir le manger » dit Voldemort en fourchelang. Nagini ouvrit les yeux, et se mit à siffler et s'avança vers Harry. « Tu as bien fait de venir, Harry, reprit Voldemort, Sinon, j'eus encore été obligé de tuer par ta faute. Tu veux savoir qui aurait été ma prochaine victime ? Il se trouve à Serdaigle une 5eme année, du mon de Solla White m'a-t-on dit. Il parait que vous êtes très proche. »  
  
Tous le corps d'Harry se contracta. Sa colère était tel, qu'il pensé que son corps allait exploser. « Enfin, peut-être la tuerai-je après en avoir fini avec toi. Je lui ferai subir quelques Doloris, d'abord, pour avoir plaisir à la voir hurler de douleur »  
  
Harry était hors de lui. Sa colère faisait décupler sa puissance. Si Voldemort osé. ! Sa haine envers son ennemi était si grande que l'air autour de lui semblait s'enflammer dans un halo de lumière. « Ensuite, peut- être quelques Imperio, pour lui faire commettre des actes abjects, souillent sa conscience. Ensuite, je la tuerai. »  
  
Harry senti comme un bouclier qui l'entourait. Jamais il ne lui laisserait lui faire de mal. Jamais.  
  
« Mais d'abord, je vais te tuer. AVADA KEDAVRA. » Et avant qu'Harry pu faire un geste, une lumière verte s'avança vers lui, rebondit à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine, et fonça droit vers Voldemort. Il tomba. Il était mort. Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé, Il n'avait pas compris.  
  
Soudain, une douleur retenti dans son mollet. Harry baisa la tête, et vit que Nagini l'avais mordu, trop sure de la victoire de son maître. « Vas- t'en » dit Harry. Nagini, mécontent, s'éloigna en crachant.  
  
Harry, content de sa victoire, ne se mit à réfléchir que quelques secondes plus tard. Nagini l'avait mordu, et Nagini était un boa. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait mourir sans Voldemort, pourtant, le venin d'un boa tue en 10 minutes. « Pomfresh arrangera ça. » Il transplana, mais, à cause de sa blessure, atterri à environ 1km de poudlard. « Tant pis. » Il se mit à courir, courir vers le portail. Il était à 500m, à 200m, à 100m. Il tomba, rampa, il y arriverait, pour Ron, pour Hermione, pour Solla.  
  
Il se rendit soudain compte qu'arrivé au portail, il lui restait encore bien 500m à parcourir pour arriver au château. Il ne pourrait jamais. Il sentait le poison s'infiltrai petit à petit dans son corps. « Au secours. » Il n'avait plus de force. Sa voix ne porta pas. Après quelques efforts, il réussit à saisir sa baguette, et émis des étincelles rouges. « Quelque 'un va me voir, quelqu'un va venir. Je vais attendre. Je ne peux plus continuer. »  
  
Il ferma les yeux, et vit Ron. Pas le Ron actuel, non, mais un petit Ron de onze ans, avec une tache sur le nez, puis une petite Hermione apeurée par un troll des montagnes, puis une Hermione sérieuse, devant un chaudron de polinectar, puis un Ron qui venait le voir en 4eme année, après leur dispute, puis une Hermione qui l'embrassa sur la joue, et les serrant tous les deux contre son c?ur. « Ils vont venir ! »  
  
Il vit ensuite un Hagrid s'affairant autour du potager, un Sirius chien, un Sirius homme, et un Sirius qui riait au éclat, comme au mariage de ses parents, puis un Lupin fatigué, et un Dumbledore pétillant de malice. Il se revit ensuite volant sur son balai, sous l'?il d'un Drago déconcerté, et d'un Rogue haineux. « Quelqu'un va venir. »  
  
Il vit ensuite les Dursley, Dudley, rond et rouge. Il vit ces parents. « S'il vous plait, quelqu'un ! »  
  
Puis il vit Solla. Il revit son premier regard dans le parc, les premières paroles échangées, après un match de quiddich, leur premier baiser sous la cape d'invisibilité, il la voyait, elle, si belle, si belle, et la première fois qu'il avait senti son c?ur sur le sien. « Ne pars pas ! » NON ! Harry ouvrit les yeux. « Elle a encore besoin de moi ! »  
  
Il essaya de faire un geste. Tout son corps le brûlait. Il rampait pourtant. Chaque centimètre était épuisant à parcourir. Une lumière l'aveuglé. « Il le faut ! » Il avança, 1m, 2m, tout cela lui demandait un effort surnaturel. Son c?ur battait à tout rompre. Il voyait ce qui lui restait à parcourir. Cela lui paressé monts et merveilles.  
  
« Désolé » dit il. Solla était là. « Encore une fois, tu as battu Voldemort grâce à l'amour de quelqu'un. » Son c?ur battait, battait, puis s'arrêta. Il respira encore, Cette dernière image. Sa dernière pensée. « Solla ! » Puis plus rien. Il était mort.  
  
  
  
FIN.  
  
Et oui, il est mort. Si, si, c'est vrai. Bon, Sailor digitale, je suis désolée. Mais ma fic était déjà terminée. Mais, bon, peut-être que, si trop de gens pleurent. Solla, c'est vrai, t'as vu, t'es dans ma fic. Et pourtant, j'ai pas fait exprès. J'te jure c'est vrai ! Je voulais un prénom qui fasse penser au Soleil, et voilà. Merci à tout les autres. Ça fait vraiment plaisir, j'ai le c?ur tout plein de soleil grâce à vous. Laissé moi d'autres reviews, pour savoir si j'écris un épilogue.  
  
Au faite, je voulais citer Jacques BREL, qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire cette fic, justement grâce à sa chanson « ne me quitte pas » qui est magnifique. Voilà. 


End file.
